


Treasured

by dreamiflame



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: Cor, formerly Shasta, finds his new life in the royal court of Archenland somewhat difficult. His twin brother, so attractive, playful, and always able to get away with everything, doesn't exactly make life easier. Sometimes Cor feels lost. One day he says so to Corin, who looks thunderstruck and proceeds to show Cor all the ways that he is loved and wanted, both in Archenland, and specifically to Corin.
Relationships: Corin/Shasta | Cor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwinfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts).



> I tried to do your prompt justice, elwinfortuna! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for handholding, cheerleader, and assurances. You rock, friend!

Aravis was laughing in the library. Cor found his steps slowing as he neared the library's open door. He liked to hear Aravis laugh, true, but of late there were times her laugh had taken on a quality he could only name to himself as flirting.

He didn’t mind so much when Aravis let out her flirting laugh when she was talking to him, yet when he heard her laugh that way with others, it made his stomach clench and sour.

Particularly when she laughed like that around Corin.

Sure enough, when Cor came to the door and looked inside, Aravis’s dark head was bowed over a book alongside Corin’s fair one. Cor felt sick to his stomach, and tried to control his face.

Aravis could flirt with whom she liked, but he hated watching her flirt with Corin. It made him angry, and frustrated, and, though he hesitated to name the emotion, jealous.

Worse, Cor found it particularly difficult to decide just whom he felt more jealous of.

He turned away, intending to leave them to their fun, but he must have made a sound. 

“Cor!” Corin exclaimed, so pleased to see him that Cor couldn’t resist turning his head again to see them.

Two smiles met his gaze, and if there was a trace of guilt in Aravis’s expression, the delight in Corin’s more than washed it away. The sickness in Cor’s middle was replaced by a rush of warmth. In some ways, that was worse, as the warmth slid down from his stomach to between his thighs. Traitorous body, Cor thought, and tried to focus elsewhere.

“Hullo,” he said, and Corin turned his brilliant smile on Aravis as he stood.

“I’ve been waiting to talk to Cor, my lady,” he said, and bowed over Aravis’s hand. “I hope you enjoy the book.”

Aravis hid her disappointment well, and gave him a bow as he moved around the table toward Cor. Corin wrapped his arm around Cor when he got close enough, and guided him out into the hallway.

“I had wine brought to my rooms,” he said. Cor let out a relieved sigh and walked with him through the corridors. Everyone they passed gave Corin nods and bows and smiles, and if they also extended those to Cor, he was with the most popular man in the castle.

Once in Corin’s room, Cor sprawled in his favorite chair, relishing the chance to sit in an unprincely way. The added benefit of his tunic rucking up to help hide his hardening cock was a bonus.

It must have been the firelight that made Cor imagine he saw Corin’s gaze linger a moment too long on his bare legs. Then Corin was pouring them both wine and bringing Cor’s glass over to him with another smile, though this one melted into a concerned look.

“You’ve been in a beastly mood,” he said, and sipped his wine. “Cor, what’s the matter? How do I help?”

Despite his hot temper and fondness for using his fists to settle things, Corin was one of the most caring people Cor knew. And despite Cor’s conflicted feelings about matters, he didn’t blame Corin for any of it.

But he could not think how to explain all of his recent beastly mood to Corin without driving his brother away forever. Cor sipped at his wine and tried to decide what to say.

Some version of the truth, he didn’t want to lie to Corin. But Corin didn’t need to know all of it. Fortunately it was more than lust that weighed on his mind.

“It’s… hard,” he said after much thought. “I’ve been learning to be king for five years now and I’m still terrible at it.”

Corin sipped his wine and kept his eyes on Cor’s face.

“And it makes it worse that I feel like everyone is comparing us and I come off the lesser every time.” Cor waved a hand. “I’m not mad about that, _I_ think you’re great, too, but it’s frustrating to know everyone who looks at me wishes I’d never come back. That you were still the heir.”

Corin’s brows drew together. “Do people say that to you? Who do I need to knock down?”

Cor swallowed a laugh. Trust Corin to jump straight to finding out who to knock down. “No one. No one _says_ any of it, but you can tell. They look at you like you hung the moon. The maidservants quarrel over who gets to fetch you things, and I saw three guardsmen fighting over who got to accompany you on the last hunt. And the nobles are think you’re marvelous-”

There was a grin lurking at the corner of Corin’s mouth, in the edges of his eyes, and Cor stumbled to a stop. “Cor. You really think it’s just me?”

He looked down at his winecup. Cor sipped slowly. “Well, yes. I’ve seen it.”

“And I’ve seen those same maidservants quarrelling over fetching your lunch, too. And the guardsmen arguing over whose turn it is to do archery with you, or partner you at the sword.” Corin put his cup down and smiled again at Cor. “We’re identical, you dolt. Everyone who thinks I’m handsome thinks the same about you.”

“You’re tanner,” Cor pointed out. The tips of his ears were burning from Corin’s casual compliment.

“Because I’m not stuck in the castle learning to be civilized,” Corin said, still grinning. “Oh, Cor. I can’t believe you think people don’t want you here. Everyone’s thrilled you’re the heir. I’d be a disaster as a king.”

Cor opened his mouth to say something, though he hadn’t decided what, and Corin cut him off by taking his cup away and hauling Cor up out of his chair.

“Besides,” Corin said, very close now as he hadn’t let Cor go when he’d pulled him up, “even if no one else is glad you’re here, I am.” And he rested his forehead against Cor’s, so close now his familiar features blurred in front of Cor’s eyes.

Cor held in a sigh. If it was anyone else, he could tip his head up and brush his mouth over Corin’s. But Corin would never speak to him again if he did that.

Instead he gave a small smile. “We’re not completely identical. Your shoulders are broader.”

Rather than laughing as Cor intended, Corin frowned. “My shoulders are not.”

“I think they are,” Cor said.

Corin pulled back, still frowning. “Easy enough to check,” he said, and reached for Cor’s belt.

“What?” Cor asked, stepping out of reach. “What are you talking about?”

Corin moved to unlatching his own belt. “Take off your tunic. I’ll show you, we’re identical.”

Cor watched with wide eyes as Corin suited word to deed and undressed, throwing his deep green tunic aside. “Come on, Cor. The mirror’s right there.”

“This is the craziest idea you’ve had in a while,” Cor said, but he was starting to undo his belt just the same. His tunic joined Corin’s over the chair.

“Come here,” Corin said, and positioned them in front of the mirror, Cor’s back to Corin’s chest. Corin pressed as close as he could along Cor’s back, and Cor tried not to shiver. Corin’s skin was so warm and surprisingly soft against his.

“See?” Corin said in his ear, and Cor looked. He could see both of their faces in the mirror, and they did look identical, though Cor’s was paler than Corin’s sunkissed brown. He shifted his eyes to their shoulders, and found Corin was right: he couldn’t see Corin’s shoulders past his own.

“Oh,” he said, surprised. Then Corin raised his arms, flexing his muscles, and Cor did the same. This time, he could see a thin outline around his biceps. “Your arms are thicker,” he said.

“I wrestle more,” Corin said, and wrapped his arms around Cor’s waist, resting his chin on Cor’s shoulder. “Father’s right. We’re growing up nicely.”

Cor watched the color fill his face as he blushed, and Corin gave him a teasing grin in the mirror. “I’m not the one the nobles keep their eyes on, anyway. Who wants to marry a prince when you can marry a king in waiting?”

This time he did laugh. “You’ve already made me feel better, Corin, you don’t need to start telling me lies,” he said. Cor stepped out of Corin’s arm because he was starting to enjoy being in them entirely too much. He reached for his tunic and Corin caught his arm.

Corin spun Cor to face him again. “I never lie to you,” he said, cupping Corin’s cheek in his hand. “And I’m the one who wants you here the most.”

“Thank you,” Cor said, feeling the warm rush in his stomach and an equally warm rush of affection in his heart. Then Corin leaned in and kissed him, soft brush of their mouths together. It was so sweet and unexpected that Cor’s lips parted in surprise. Corin traced his tongue along the seam of Cor’s mouth, a request and an offer.

A moan bubbled up in Cor’s throat and then they were kissing deeper, trying to devour one another. Part of Cor couldn’t believe it was happening- he had been sure Corin couldn’t feel the same way.

The other part was just so happy he finally had his tongue in Corin’s mouth. Cor wrapped his arms around Corin’s shoulders and held on tight.

Corin slid his hands down to Cor’s waist and pulled him in close, a thigh sliding between Cor’s. Cor threw his head back with a gasp, feeling like all the air in his lungs had been punched out of him, and Corin buried his teeth in Cor’s neck, worrying at the tendon there.

Corin’s cock was hard and wet against Cor’s thigh, and he splayed one hand lower, grabbing at Cor’s ass and pulling Cor even closer to rock against him. Cor tried to hold in a moan and failed. Corin pressed his lips to the place he’d been worrying with his teeth and Cor felt his knees go weak.

“How could you think no one wanted you?” Corin said, lifting his head for just a moment. He kissed Cor again, not giving him time to answer, and Cor dug his fingers into Corin’s shoulder and moved with Corin’s thrusts. His cock was smearing trails of pre come on Corin’s thigh, and the friction felt amazing.

So much better than when he touched himself alone in bed, dreaming of Corin and feeling guilty about it all the while. Cor sucked Corin’s tongue into his mouth and thrust against his brother’s thigh harder and faster.

It didn’t take long, the two of them rubbing against each other, cocks snug against the curve of hip just above the thigh. Cor felt the climax spiralling in him and clutched tighter at Corin, trusting his brother’s broad shoulders to hold him up. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was still on his feet, given how wobbly his knees felt, but it felt like nothing could make Cor stop now. Then the tension released and he shot his seed along Corin’s stomach and hip, biting his lip to stay quiet.

Corin’s hands clamped down on his hips and Corin thrust a few more times before he groaned out Cor’s name and added to the mess between them. Together they swayed in place and Cor rested his head on Corin’s shoulder.

Not what he’d expected. But he couldn’t deny it was what he’d hoped for.

Corin stirred after a moment of panting and tipped Cor’s chin up. “Good?” he asked, and Cor nodded, not quite trusting his voice yet. Corin grinned at him and pressed their mouths together again.

“Good,” he said, and snatched up the closest tunic to wipe them both off with. Then he caught Cor’s hand in his and started pulling his brother toward his bed. “Now come along, Prince Cor. I think it’s time I teach you exactly how valued you are to this noble of Archenland.”

Cor grinned at Corin. “I feel I should warn you I’m a slow learner.”

Corin grinned back. “That’s all right. I’m a very thorough teacher.” He pushed Cor down onto the bed, and followed him down, tangling their tongues and limbs together once more. “And I don’t mind repeating the lessons as often as you need.”


End file.
